fluffypediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Fall of Cleveland
'The Fall of Cleveland '''is a highly significant event in the fluffy fandom that details the destruction of Cleveland, Ohio by fluffy ponies. Numerous authors collaborated on the project, weaving together different storylines and characters in a ''Pulp Fiction-esque manner. The result is possibly the longest and most complex fluffy pony story. The Prophecy The tale begin when a fluffy is burned to death by an electrician working at a soon to be opened theme park, and as he is consumed in fire, he recites the following message: "Dis onwy da beginin. Da end wiww come fow us aww. It wiww end da onwy way it can. Fwuffies wiww dwown in da fiehs, an earfs, an wa-was. Aww faww down. Aww wiww pewish." This is only the beginning. The end will come for us all. It will end the only way it can. Fluffies will drown in the fires, and earths, and water. All fall down. All will perish. The fluffy speaks the last word and collapses. Uni the Unicorn From there, a young anmatronic designer named Natasha Googaluv is enjoying the success of her show, "Uni the Unicorn," a television program starring the titular Uni (two women in a suit), who leads a feral herd and is enormoudly influential, to the point that domestic fluffies are being dyed the same color as her. She essentially becomes the fluffy Marilyn Monroe, a sex symbol that has stallions trying to copulate with their TV screens. Eventually, the creators of the show become so successful that they are bought out and scheduled to open a fluffy-oriented theme park, Spaghetti Land. The advertising begins, with Uni urging fluffies to visit Spaghetti Land with promises of all-you-can-eat spaghetti and Fluffy Valhalla. Feral fluffies learn of the park, and go on a massive migration, with numerous herds of a thousand fluffies or more all traveling towards the park, which isn't all that it seems. The Secret Spaghetti Land is actually run by the wealthy Richard Murdoch, who plans to replace the fluffy pony population with Fuzzy Ponies, larger, tougher fluffies who are completely dependent on their owners due to a small chip in their brain. In addition, he plans to sabotage a fireworks show, killing many fluffies along with their owners, and paving the path for the rise of the fuzzy ponies, as well as having the already rich Murdoch gain enormous amounts of insurance money. Opening When Spaghetti Land opens, it is a massive success, though fluffies are already dying due to rides and games that have not been fluffy-proofed. After day 3, however, the megaherds reach the park and smash through the gates, overrunning the park. Disaster unfolds, with attractions being destroyed and hundreds of fluffies dying and falling into depression, betrayed by their idea of heaven. Fall of Cleveland President Vermin Supreme orders Spaghetti Land evacuated, and sends in the military to exterminate the fluffies who are now using the park as a home. However, an abuser activates a secret code hidden in the Fuzzy Pony's programming. The code commands the fuzzies to kill all fluffy ponies in reach if a human is not watching. The army arrives, and a bloody battle ensues. Eventually, a glitch causes fuzzies to attack humans as well as fluffies. As the fuzzies and fluffies murder eachother in a brutal war, the military pulls out. The fluffies celebrate by having a massive orgy, creating a giant ball of static electricity when their fur rubs against eachother's. However, as they have also been defecating in the park, the static reacts with the methane in in the feces to create small explosions. The shockwaves ignite the explosives and fireworks Murdoch had planted and Spaghetti Land, as well as Cleveland, is vaporized, reducing the fluffy population in the world to less than ten percent of what it was before Spaghetti Land. The fluffies that survived escape to Canada and scatter around America. In an epilogue, Murdoch is captured by the Russian man who sold him the explosives, and is killed by the man's fluffy. So ends the Fall of Cleveland saga. Category:Fluffy Sagas